


Probability Less Than Zero

by WhiteRosella



Series: Gleeful Saga [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Reverse Falls, Reverse Falls AU, fiddauthor - Freeform, fiddlestan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: "To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."---------------{Third instalment in the Gleeful family interactions}Fiddleford McGucket has been at Gleeful manor now for several months but fitting in has not been the easiest and with an ever increasing workload Fiddleford is finding himself slipping under with stress.One night Fiddleford is working late but things are finally hitting rock bottom without him knowing, in the early stages of an oncoming panic attack his research partners twin, Stanley, turns up from his usual night on the town and Fiddleford hopes to find peace of mind at the bottom of a bottle.What Fiddleford finds in the early hours of the morning in the dimly lit garage is neither piece of mind nor peace at all from the demons in his head...(Stanley Gleeful x Fiddleford McGucket interactions - Warnings for: FIDDLESTAN (sorry Fiddauthor shippers) hurt, comfort, angst)





	Probability Less Than Zero

Whirring, the endless symphony of repetative noises, over and over, playing like a reminder that this was still reality, that they were still here despite everything that had been and would come to be. The low hum of a computer, the incessant tick of a clock on the wall, the occasional drip of a tap and the droplet hitting against a ceramic basin or , each sound was focused upon in turn and it was torturous but still the figure in the dimly lit workshop did not moved.

Fiddleford had been sat for a good hour tinkering with the same device he's taken apart and put back together a handful of times to try and fix without much avail, he's removed his glasses in a last attempt to try and attach the tiny ribbon onto the circuit board but still he was not having any luck whatsoever and with a resigned sigh he thrust himself back in his chair and threw the small plyers onto the desk with a clatter knocking tiny screws all over the place.

Rubbing over his strained eyes he leant his head back against the chair and sighed looking up at the ceiling of the workshop and trying to clear the irritated mood that was seeping through him; things hadn't exactly been easy at Gleeful manor since he'd arrived here about three months ago, the move had been a bit of a rash decision, Stanford had called him up out of the blue asking for help on a project and he'd uprooted himself from his wife and child without a second thought to be at the man's side to assist him in any way he could but as much as Stanford had been happy to see him the rest of the family were not.

 

Back in college he'd made the trip here with his roommate one summer and it had been in a word 'awkward', Stanford's parents had not been the most accommodating, well, his father had not been and he'd left after that summer feeling relieved to be going back somewhere that he was semi accepted. Fiddleford had known what he would be walking into here but still the immense pressure for him to keep his nature toned down if not altogether shoved back in the closet was the hardest thing he'd had to do after accepting his revelation all those years ago.

The stress wasn't just due to the pressures of the Gleeful elders and their backwards view, after all nothing was going on despite their piqued interest in what he and Stanford were doing late at night in the bowels on the mansion; the stress was everything else and everything else which had started as simple manageable things had blown themselves right up into something Fiddleford was struggling to deal with. Short fuse, quick temper, insomnia, falling asleep at random intervals, unable to concentrate, anxiety rocketing, aches, pains and the damned headaches...he was loosing it quickly.

Fiddleford leaned back in to the desk and put on his glasses with a reknewed determination that had seemingly come out of nowhere and grabbed his plyers settling over the circuit board again and carefully picking up one of the tiny screws that had no made its escape previously during his fit. 'Pull it together Hadron' Fiddleford had chanted to himself in his head over and over as he steadied his hand over the board and aligned the screw holding his breath and edging the thing into the board with the best precision his mind could muster.

The rev of an engine broke Fiddleford's concentration and the familiar clunk and ratcheting of the garage door made him pick the circuit board up and throw it against the wall in a rage which was completely out of sorts for the mechanic; as the cadillac pulled into the wide garage and slotted in alongside the other array of expensive sports and assorted cars which belonged to the rest of the family, Fiddleford went over to the wall to collect the parts that were salvageable.

The door to the red cadillac opened up and Stanley Gleeful, Stanford's twin brother, got out with sunglasses perched on the end of his nose despite it being the middle of the night, his eyes were already latched onto the mechanic who was knelt by the wall picking up pieces from the floor and he raised an eyebrow in confusion as he slammed the door shut and clicked the lock on his keys shoving them in his pocket and swaggering over to the mechanics desk clearly under the influence of a few drinks, how many, god knew but he always managed to hold himself.

"Ey," Stanley said heaving himself down into Fiddleford's chair and leaning his elbows on his knees taking off his sunglasses and hat and throwing them on his desk, "You doin' alright down there buddy? Thought I was the messy one..." he chuckled trying to break the silence, he wasn't exactly used to his brothers assistant looking so...down.

When Fiddleford had first arrived at the mansion things had been hard and settling in even harder, there was the obvious overwhelming lingering presence of the Gleeful elders and a great deal of the time when he and Stanford had not been working together or knocking heads then the prodigal son had secluded himself off, things between them were different to their closeness at college and Fiddleford had been given a shock to the system when he's spent a few weeks realising this is how it would be between them. In Fiddleford's isolation and seclusion, given his own 'space' as Stanford liked to call it -more like being shoved out of mind and out of sight- he'd been met with an unlikely friendship.

Stanley Gleeful was nothing like his brother, he was loud, brash, acted before he spoke, was quick to throw a punch and even quicker to down a beer or gamble his fortune; Fiddleford had soon learned that Stanley or 'Lee' as the twin had adamantly told him time and time again to call him, due to the fact he really wasn't on the best terms with his genius brother, was quite a regular down in the garage and workshop. Stanley at first had been a little grating on Fiddleford but that was due to the fact that Fiddleford's anxiety got the better of him with anyone that tried to form a friendship; years of forced conversation didn't sit well with Fiddleford. After sometime Fiddleford got used to him being there from time to time taking apart his bikes in the most unorganised of fashions or coming in late at night after his sordid outings; a friendship between the two had struck up with the greatest of ease and Stanley was often a welcome distraction from Fiddleford's tremulous mind, but not tonight.

"I'm fine." Fiddleford said simply picking up the remaining pieces and stacking them in the palm of his hand; what an absolute lie, he was falling apart at the seams trying to convince himself that he wasn't getting more ill by the day.

"Hm," Stanley scratched at his stubbly chin narrowing his eyes whilst he stared at the back on the blonde's head, if there was one thing his did know it was that the mechanic had a admirably long fuse, the guy had the patience of a saint and throwing things was not a Fiddleford move, "You really did a number on that...well...god knows what it was but it looks like shit now." Stanley said with a grin.

"Does doesn't it." Fiddleford smiled reluctantly looking down at the mess in his hand, "I take it you saw that..." Damn Lee, damn him.

"The way you threw that thing like a ball down a carnival stall. Could say that." Lee said taking out a flask from inside his blue jacket and knocking the cap off swigging it and holding it out to Fiddleford who still had his back to him, "Ey, nerd, c'mere." Stanley shook the flask in his hand so that the sloshing noise made the mechanic turn, at first he was a little shocked, Fiddleford did not look like his normal self at all, the man looked ill, had he even noticed the size of those bags under his eyes before and had he lost more weight?

Fiddleford swivelled round on his knees to face Lee and took the flask without a second thought, his eyes never even reached his research partners twin as he knocked back whatever paintstripper the man had decided to fill it with this time which happened to be vodka, not much of a surprise there. Lee had brought down bottles of vodka to the workshop on quite a few occassions and tried to get him to ease up and have a few drinks but Fiddleford had always declined, he wasn't that much of a big drinker and he usually had something in depth to be getting on with but that hadn't stopped Lee's visits becoming more and more frequent as time passed quickly by.

"Whoa, never seen you drink like that before kid." Lee said after Fiddleford had drained the entire flask and handed him it back, he noted the strained expression on the mechanics face at the word 'kid' and he gave him a lopsided grin, admittedly Fiddleford was older than Lee but Lee always saw Fiddleford as the omega in this household, skinny thing with too much floppy hair and a soft heart as much as he tried to hide it under layers of IQ and sometimes engine grease, Lee had seen through Fiddleford right from the beginning, they were the same, both trying to fit into a family they didn't quite belong.

 

"Ain't you got shit to do Lee. Can't you see I'm busy?" Fiddleford said heaving himself and moving to his seat where Lee got up immediately and perched on the side of his desk instead; the twin merely stared at him saying nothing and Fiddleford knew that he wasn't going to shift himself anytime soon, he didn't know whether this was just stubborn Lee ignoring his obvious social queue or the guys was too inebraited to notice.

Fiddleford settled into the chair trying to gather his thoughts as the taste of vodka lingered in his mouth, he could really go for another if he was honest, his brain felt like static and it wouldn't shut down but perhaps the dulling of his senses to alcohol might help, "Got anymore?" Fiddleford sighed looking up to Lee whose face had spread into a wide grin.

"That's the spirit." Lee slammed one of his huge palms against Fiddleford's back making him jerk forwards in the chair before he trudged off to his car to retrieve whatever liquid that was to meet Fiddleford's lips that night.

Drinking with Lee was something Fiddleford had never experienced before but had witnessed on many occasions, his partners twin would come down to the workshop, plant himself on a car hood or the floor next to Fiddleford's workdesk and rattle on for hours about all manner of things; how much he hated the family business, how much he hated being stuck in Gravity Falls and wanted to travel, how he and his brother were growing further and further part since childhood, how his dealings with the underworld business were going but mainly he would just talk about cars and try and be as interested as possible in whatever Fiddleford was working on even though half the time he had absolutely no idea and just nodded and smiled.

Fiddleford knew Lee was feigning interest in his work, he wasn't stupid, Lee came down here for a reason, the reason it was becoming more and more frequent as they had grown closer and their friendship had deepened, Lee was coming here to escape from the rest of the family; Fiddleford had made this conclusion based on the things that Lee had told him over the time he had been with the Gleeful's. Lee would often give him this look and weak smile that Fiddleford had come to learn as 'we both hate it here really' and maybe Lee wasn't that far off but Fiddleford didn't exactly hate it here, it was just very...strained, and he couldn't spend as much time with his research partner as they had done in college, he missed it terribly, he missed Stanford.

"So I told 'em, 'listen up 'bub, I ain't got time for any of this shit, you either pay me the dough you owe me right now or I'm gonna take somethin' as collateral' and I gave him this look and jesus you aint ever seen someone shit their pants so fast." Lee guffawed finding himself incredibly amusing as usual and Fiddleford smiled despite himself.

Lee liked to act the big man a lot of the time but Fiddleford saw past his intimidating exterior, Lee hadn't had much option than to rely on his brute strength when his brother had been handed pretty much all the intelligence in the twin deal; Fiddleford had seen Lee living in his brothers shadow, trying to catch up and impress his father with a dodgy deals and underworld activity as Stanford shone brightly and with ease in his parents eyes, Fiddleford felt almost sorry for Lee but he really didnt't help himself, so many times he'd talked about getting out of here but he'd stuck around and Fiddleford guessed it was because he was a mothers boy.

"I certainly wouldna wanna be on yer bad side Stanleeee..." Fiddleford drawled trying to shift from his chair to get to the workshop toilet and finding himself suddenley overwhelmed with the fact that half a bottle or whatever shit they'd been drinking had knocked him on his arse without him even realising, "Sweet...holy...the fuck proof was that." Fiddleford said leaning on his desk doubled trying to stop the spinning of his head, "Be right back." Fiddleford steadied himself and left Lee sitting on the concrete by his desk as he swaggered to the toilet and closed the door.

Lee was awoken by his own snores and he sat bolt upright looking at the empty bottle he was grasping, how long had he been out of it? A few minutes, an hour? Lee looked at the clock on the wall and then his eyes darted about the room, where was Fiddleford...was he still... Lee got to his feet quickly and stumbled across the workshop to the toilet and without even as much as a knock or any sort of warning he grabbed the handle and pushed the door but something was blocking it slightly, "Fidds...Fidds! Ey!" Lee shoulder barged the door and managed to evetually slip through to find the mechanic on the floor and fear gripped him by the throat like he'd never felt before.

Fiddleford had made it to the bathroom just in time before he's turned himself inside out, he'd ended up in there for near enough an hour trying to bring himself round but the thoughts in his mind had just overwhelmed him and become all consuming, everything that he had been keeping locked down within him had just burst to the surface. Loneliness, absolute and utter crippling loneliness had punched him in the gut like a battering ram and with it thoughts of failure, isolation and defeat. Fiddleford had given up his own wife and child to come here because of the feelings he still harboured for Stanford, he'd given up that life knowing there was a probability less than zero that the man would ever return his affections.

"Fidds! C'mon buddy, c'mere. Hey, Fidds, come on pull yourself outta it."

Lee's words sounded like they were coming from underwater, muffled and hard to hear, the walls were closing in and Fiddleford's chest felt tight, he couldn't breathe, it felt like everything was disappearing around him and that he wasn't in control of himself, like an outsider to his body; Fiddleford's mind slowly caught on, depersonalisation and disassociation, inability to get the oxygen in...he was having a panic attack...no, the tears streaming down his face and the fact he'd only just noticed he was hysterically crying suggested otherwise, this wasn't just a panic attack and he felt terrified.

Lee was in complete panic mode, what the hell was this, he knew Fiddleford could be stressed and anxious from time to time, hell he'd come down here more often than not to check on his as he'd noticed the mechanic becoming more and more withdrawn recently, Lee had almost sensed that there was something wrong with Fiddleford but he never knew it had gotten this bad. Lee sank to his knees and scooped the mechanic off the cold concrete floor into his lap without any problem at all and moved his blonde hair from his face pulling off his glasses but he didn't have much chance to get a good look at him before the mechanic gripped onto the lapels of his jacket and buried his face against his chest. 

"Get it out, go on, get it all out."

Fiddleford continued to howl into Lee's shirt as his friend gripped onto him and they remained on the floor, Lee adjusting his position so that Fidd could settle between his legs and he could get better support for him; Fiddleford didn't know how long he'd been like this but by god he didn't feel quite so scared now that someone was here, he felt like he was falling apart at the seams and the only thing keeping him together were those hands squeezing his shoulders every now and again in consolation, "I...I...can't..." Fiddleford gasped between words, "I...cant't...do this...I can't..."

Lee's head sunk back against the wall and he inhaled deeply and let his breath out even slower, what were you supposed to do in situations like this, was he supposed to get help, call an ambulance, go fetch his brother? Stanford, maybe he'd seen Fiddleford like this before and knew what to do, "Fidds, I'm gonna be right back, just wait here I'm gonna get my brother-"

"NO!"

Lee felt fearful for a moment, like Fiddleford was going to round on him, his eyes had snapped down immediately as he'd felt the mechanic grip onto his jacket tightly and yank his head down to look at the blonde, green eyes were staring up at him and Lee felt his mouth go dry, he'd never been this close to the mechanic before and the closeness was anything but uncomfortable. Lee tried to discern the look in Fiddleford's eyes, was it fear, was Fiddleford actually scared of his brother for some reason? The sudden thought that Stanford treated Fiddleford in any way that was similar to how his twin treated him was infuriating and he held onto that hate, adding it to the rest of his dislike for his brother like icing on a cake.

"I can't let him...see me like this." Fiddleford was imploring Lee, if Stanford ever saw him like this he'd have to leave, he's never be able to look him in the eye ever again; Stanford saw him as calm, collected, rational, dependable and most of all level headed, he couldnt bare the thought that Stanford would ever see him in this sort of mess, he couldnt bare the thought that Stanford would find out what he'd been hiding for so long, that his marriage was a new start and an end to this fixation but it hadn't changed anything at all, in fact it had made things worse.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Lee said watching Fiddleford ease at his words and nodding with a slight strained smile.

God the guy must be under some immense pressure with whatever it was they were working on down in the basement, the dark circles under his eyes were telltale signs that things had been hard for a while now and the way Fiddleford had knocked back the liquor when the kid didn't even drink suggested that the problems were deep rooted already.

"You..uh..doing okay?" Lee looked down at the mechanic who was still struggling and jesus his heart just gave out to him as he caught sight of those green eyes trying to muster as much internal strength together inside as the man could; Lee should have felt awkward right now, so awkward holding another man like this, awkward at the thought his father could walk in any moment, awkward that his hand had found its way up to Fiddleford's face and was brushing his blonde hair away and wiping the streams of tears on the man's face...awkward that he'd just pulled the man in and kissed him without warning.

Awkward.

Fiddleford's mind cleared instantaneously as soon as he realised what was happening, Lee was kissing him and Fiddleford was frozen, his mind was a mess and none of this made sense, he was broken and falling apart, drunk and completely out of character; Lee was kissing him and it was confusing, this man...his partners twin...he would never have guessed and through his tear stained eyes unable to focus all he could concentrate on was the vague bluriness of two blue half lidded eyes looking into his and Fiddleford closed his eyes as the man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tighter, pulling him back together. The broad chest of the larger man pressed against his own smaller one, he could feel the thud of a heart, it felt comforting and he didn't feel so alone anymore, one of his hands ran up to thick hair as the man continued to kiss him with such an ardence whilst his other cupped the wide jawline of a stubbly cheek.

Lee had always gotten the vibe that the wedding band on the southerners finger had been more decoration than sentiment but he'd never really been sure until now, little things he'd pick up on, the way Fiddleford would occasionally glance over at him and then look away, the way there would be a nice sort of tension in the air when they had both been under the hood of a car or sat covered in grease taking a break out on the asphalt in summer afternoons when he wasn't working with his brother. Hell, Lee had had it bad for the blonde since the first time he'd seen the guy sat anxiously with the rest of the family at dinner that first summer he'd come to visit with his good for nothing brother; Lee remembered cracking some lewd jokes much to his parents disapproval and the dark look on Stanford's face but it had made Fidds seem more at ease. This had been a long time coming and he didn't give two shits what family or any other fuckers thought for that matter.

Fiddleford's eyes were still closed tightly as he concentrated on everything surrounding him, those arms so damn strong, that mouth passionate and all consuming, thick hair in dark waves, the chiselled jaw...all he could think of was how long he'd been in love with this man, ever since that first day of college when he hadn't even realised, he's waited so long for...wait... Fiddleford's hand had slipped from the man's jawline to his neck and his fingers had touched the coolness of a chain around the man's neck and the confusion had set in again, opening his eyes he took in those blue eyes but they were not the one's he'd wanted to see.

"Stop..." Fiddleford recoiled away from Lee pressing a hand against his chest and watching as his partners twin gave him a mixed look of joy met with sudden confusion, "I can't do this." Fiddleford said trying to pull away but Lee's arms were locked around his waist.

"Uh...you just did." Lee chuckled leaning back in towards Fidds but he put his other hand on his chest and gave him a hard look, Lee rolled his eyes, "Don't go tellin' me its the alcohol and you're not queer Fidds..."

"Don't call me that." Fidds said bluntly looking up at Lee who looked like he'd just rolled high in Vegas. "An' I'm not gonna." Fiddleford felt awful, he wouldn't deny anymore what his failed marriage and trip out here hadnt already confirmed to him, the problem wasn't his 'problem' as the Gleeful elders would have considered it, it was that Lee just wasn't Stanford and as lost as he had been in that moment it had not been right at all...he simply couldn't replace the man he'd loved for so long with his twin, this was wrong.

Lee couldn't understand what was happening here, Fidds had pretty much clarified that his years of suspicion of the blonde were correct and damn that kiss, that kiss had been all kinds of right, he couldnt keep his eyes off Fidds for a moment, "Then what's the problem? Listen...I couldn' give two fucks what my parents or anyone for that matter think, that's their problem, not ours. Ain't nothin' wrong in my eyes with two guys bein' together and god Fidds I've just had this massive crush on ya since you walked through them front doors of ours." Lee's face split into a huge grin, "Fidds...I don't even think it was crushin'...I think I-"

 

"Stanley stop it!" Fiddleford had exclaimed giving the brunette a hefty shove so that his arms unlinked from around him; oh god this was a mess, more mess, he couldnt handle much more now Stanford's twin had the wrong idea because he'd been stupid enough to fantasise one for the other when he'd hit his lowest point. Fiddleford could feel the panic washing over him again, a second wind...not now, please, not now, he'd only just come to after the first round and it was coming for him again.

"Oh...okay..." Lee said hearing his full name slip from the southerners lips, he held up his hands in surrender to show Fidds he wouldn't push him, as he watched the blond he noted the falter in his determined look and the fear fill his green eyes again, Fidds was slipping back into another panic, oh shit no, no no no, "Fidds I-" Lee managed to get out before he felt the mechanic fall against his chest once again.

"I'm sorry Lee...I'm so damned sorry!"

Lee just held his arms in the air looking down wondering what the hell to do now, the mechanic was falling apart right in front of him and he had no idea what to do, he couldn't grab onto him after what had just happened but to hell with it, he had no idea what was happening and he had no idea how to help apart from to crush him back together so once again he took the man in his arms wondering whether he'd be met with a fight but he wasnt and the mechanic spoke again.

"I never meant to kiss you back Lee, I'm sorry, I didn' wanna give yer the wrong idea, I just...it felt like...I...oh god Lee I'm so sorry..." Fiddleford felt so stupid back here in his arms again but it was conforting and he didnt want to be alone right now, he wished Lee was someone else but at the same time this would never have washed with...with... "Lee I'm sorry...yer not...yer not..."

"I'm not? I'm not wha-" Lee faltered at his own words as the revelation dawned on him and hit like a ton of bricks, he felt stupid, how could he not have known, how could he have not seen it before, "I'm not...Stanford...you're in love with him aren't you."

Fiddleford's heart felt like it had stopped at Lee's words, there is was, that confirmation that he'd never spoken aloud coming from the mouth of his identical twin. Silence just fell around them both and then, the low hum of a computer, the incessant tick of a clock on the wall, the occasional drip of a tap and the droplet hitting against a ceramic basin. Fiddleford's panic ebbed away from him slowly as they just sat there, one realising that there was nothing for them beyond Gleeful manor and then other realising that there was nothing within the walls of Gleeful manor, they were both lost for what to do now.

"I didn't stand a chance." Lee sighed squeezing Fidds shoulder in comfort, "I aint got nothin' on my brother, never have."

"Don't say that." Fiddleford spoke into the fabric on Lee's soaked black shirt feeling guilty, he had always known how badly Lee wanted to be seen like Stanford was in the family, Stanford never had to ask or want for anything, Lee on the other hand had had to work his ass off for it and now when Lee had thought luck was finally on his side he'd handed his heart over to him he'd pretty much stamped on it and handed it him back.

"It's true though. That bastard always gets whatever he wants." Lee almost growled.

"Not everything." Fiddleford murmurmed, "Some things he aint allowed to have."

Lee knew exactly what Fidds crypic words meant, he wasn't stupid even if he looked it, "Yeah well, maybe he should grow a pair and stand up to them for once." Lee ran his hand through Fidds hair and sighed again, "Guess some people just don't have some fight in em' like others do, huh?" Lee jerked the mechanic and saw a small smile appear on the blonde's face, "He doesn't know s good thing when its right under his nose, stupid jerk." Lee continued huffing out rather dramatically, "Listen, I know it aint gonna change anything but I woulda fought for you and fuck everyone else."

"I appreciate that." Fiddleford said feeling even more guilty, Lee really wasn't his brother at all, maybe in a different life he might have been with Lee instead but that was not where his heart lie here, "Yer not gonna tell anybody about this..."

"Nah," Lee said very blase, "Gotta keep my reputation intact now that I've been snubbed for my egotistical brother." He joked but it wasn't really the right time and he was sure the blonde would pick up on the slight bitterness laced in his tone, "I won't tell anyone, you don't need to worry Fiddleford."

"Fidds."

"What?" Lee said looking down but the mechanic wasn't looking at him, instead the man looked exhausted, like all of this had taken every last ounce of strength out of him and he felt so damned sorry for him.

"Its Fidds to you." Fiddleford said with a sigh, he had no idea what would happen next but life had to go on and he had to put things right somehow, "Don't you forget that my friend."

"No problem buddy, no problem." Lee half smiled and closed his eyes, what the hell was he going to do now, he'd never be able to forget about this, hell he wouldn't be able to look at his brother the same way and he be damned if any of the the family ever found out about this, still what the fuck did that matter anyways.

In the early hours of the morning two men who didn't quite fit in to the grandiose of Gleeful manor talked through until dawn broke over the horizon of Gravity Falls; sat on the asphalt with the wide garage door shielding them from an dewy morning downpour things felt peaceful for once, almost tranquil, it was a new day and the worries of the previous were now at an end, there was clarity and a sense of place now but more importantly the friendship that had been there previously was now solidified and stronger than before, if they could face this and come out alive then not even hellfire could break them now...


End file.
